


Promise I won't

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's kicked out of school. Brett doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise I won't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at that, I remember my password. Bet you guys forgot about me.
> 
> This is pretty much just trying to shake the rust off, it's been a while since I've written anything.

When Brett got home, he slams his bedroom door shut and throws his book bag to the other side of the room. He lets out a frustrated scream and goes to throw something else, but before he can there's a quiet knock on his door. A second later his sister's head is peaking through the opening.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling." 

Brett sighs and rubs his hands down his face. "No, but I'll have to get over it sooner or later."

"You want to talk about?"

He sighs again as he sits on his bed while Ally sits in his desk chair across from him. "You remember Liam?"

"You mean that tiny cutie that you're in love with?"

"One, he's not tiny. Two, I'm not in love with him, but yeah."

"Your points can be argued, but continue."

"He smashed up coach's car pretty good today and got kicked out of school."

Ally gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no, that's awful!"

Brett nodded to her. "Yeah, his IED kicked in and bad things happen when it does. I hate it for him because he always gets so upset once he's calmed down. I always just want to hug him until he feels better."

She took his hand gently in hers. "Why were you yelling though?" She asked quietly.

He smiled sadly at her. "It's more likely then not that I'm never going to see him again."

She smiled back at him, though less sadly. "I wouldn't say that. Fate works in strange ways."

Brett smiles at her again then pulls her onto the bed with him to cuddle for a while. "Thanks sis, you're the best."

"of course I am, I'm related to you."

Brett burst out laughing. "That was pretty smooth."

"I know I am."

 

He thinks back to that afternoon a few months later when he steps off the bus for the first match of the year and sees a familiar head of blond hair half as tall as everyone else. He fights the grin trying to make it's way onto his face.

"Hey short stuff!"

Brett sees the moment that Liam hears him. A large smile on his face as he runs to the older boy. "Brett!" He wraps his arms tightly around his waist. "I missed you Gigantor."

"I missed you too, kid."

"Please don't let me leave again."

"I promise I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Brett's sister has a different name, but this is the one I gave to her before we knew what it was so I'm going to keep it because I'm attached.


End file.
